


Written in Heaven

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: In a row lined up were a few dozen women, with a few more down waiting. Everyone was there for the same reason; to hopefully become a princess of Asgard.Except you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 135





	1. Introductions

In a row lined up were a few dozen women, with a few more down waiting. It was a mixture of classes and races from nearly every realm. As the two brothers stood in front of the lovely ladies, a person of importance told them a little bit about each one. Who her family was, her name, age, her interests, and lastly, what role she was applying for.

You were a little surprised, as you stood at the end of the line, that there were no women yet who declared themselves to be of Midgard. You were only half so, the other half being Asgardian, so you would have liked to have had a friend in that regard. It was a shame.

The ladies, no matter the class, dressed in their very best, and so far, each lady, no matter where they came from, or how lovely the dress, were here very hopefully trying to catch the eye of either of the princes.

As your time came closer to stand in front of them you felt your nerves start to bubble. When the announcer said your name you looked at the two brothers with a kind smile then curtsied with your best dress that, like a few other girls, lacked any beading at all. However, the women next to you were elegantly dressed with an almost inordinate amount of beading and jewels. They did look pretty, you had to admit, but you did too and either way it hardly mattered.

The announcer rattled off your interests, "She is an avid fan of literature as well as writing it. She has insisted that in lieu of another given interest that I announce to your majesties that she is writing a book that will be published by the end of this year if you'd do her the honor of reading it."

You looked at Prince Thor but lingered in your gaze to Prince Loki. He was a known book lover and it would not only be a great honor but an equally amazing endorsement if he read and enjoyed your book. He looked at you with a little more interest than you'd seen him as of yet, but then again, your hopes could be playing tricks on you.

The announcer went on: "Applying for the following, Royal Librarian, Servant of the Palace, Royal Messenger, and-"

In that brief second, everyone awaited for the obvious, practically already hearing the words Princess of Asgard.

But that wasn't what was said. "Scribe for the royal family."

You had a proud smile, hoping very much for a part of your dream to come true but the other women looked at you and made the nerves you were hiding start to bubble again. Even Prince Loki's expression seemed to fall.

It wasn't even that you didn't like the princes. In fact, when you were a little girl you had quite a crush on Prince Loki who was about your age, while most of the other little girls dreamed of being Thor's wife. It actually worked out because the other girls would fight to be Thor's wife when playing dolls or pretend, and you always volunteered to be Loki's wife, none of them realizing that it was your preference. Looking around, some of the girls you had played with as a child were now here as young women. You hoped the best for them.

Back to reality you heard the announcer move on to asking you why you thought you were right for the position and so on. You responded as best you could, then curtsied. A part of you thought there was no way any of those jobs you applied for would be yours and the other part was so confident you could practically celebrate already!

Meanwhile in your dreamland the other women who either came from well off families, or were already a princess themselves, stated why they'd be a wonderful addition to the family without any other option stated.

You wondered if at the ball you'd be able to befriend them. The more chances for your book to take off the better!


	2. The Ball

Later, you were invited to the ball. That was great news! Only an even hundred out of thousands of people who'd applied made it to the ball. Also fortunate but also somewhat planned was the fact that since you hadn't put that you wanted to be a Princess of Asgard, none of the women looked at you as competition, the conversation was abundant, and you were actually able to make a few friends as well as potential readers. You had even given away a few enchanted bookmarks that would show an image of your book when it was finished so they'd know it was available. You were told it was quite charming.

A few moments were awkward though. Every woman had gotten a dance, which was customary at the ball for those wanting to be a Princess. Even though you were happy with your choice it was a familiar sting to be excluded from something.

Soon the dancing was over and you took that chance to get a drink at the side of the room. You heard a deep and eloquent voice say your name and you turned to see Prince Loki there, who had a funny sort of smile on his face and looked a little out of breath.

"Hello Prince Loki." You smiled pleasantly. "All that dancing seems to have tired you." You laughed softly.

"Dancing? Is that what you call it?" He joked, then got himself a drink as well. "I call it, being the one who's danced with while Thor is busy." He said it as a joke and his eyes would have fooled you but it wasn't a happy statement.

"Is it that bad?" You asked with subtle sympathy but staying light hearted to match him. It was funny, you'd always dreamed of marrying this man but now that he was here your nerves almost seemed gone. He was like an old friend almost, the pressure of impressing someone for romance was gone and it was actually very freeing in a room like this.

"Yes, but I've expected it." He shrugged it off then took a drink. "Actually I have been trying to get away for two moments so I could talk to you about this-" Deftly his slender fingers twirled up one of your enchanted bookmarks.

You looked confused at first. "I could have sworn I gave the last one away."

"You did." He said proudly. "I may have… stolen it from one of your potential readers, I hope you don't mind."

You shook your head with a laugh. "Not at all! You're actually the person I want to read it the most." You admitted.

He raised his eyebrows at that and tilted his head. "Really?"

"Mmhm." You nodded simply and took another sip of your drink.

"Well, at least someone appreciates me." He said with a sideways smile but a shake of his head along with it.

Thor interrupted the scene rather abruptly, gulping down drink as if he'd been lost in a desert.

"Exhausted from entertaining the ladies, Thor?" Loki teased, but you heard the slight hint of spite to his tone.

Of course Thor was oblivious to it. "Yes. You're lucky they give you a break." He finally noticed you and tried to give a charming smile but you were busy trying not to chuckle at his red mustache from the punch. "Hello…" Thor drifted his words. "What was your name again?"

You refreshed his memory politely.

"Ah, yes. The book girl! I am certain mother will hire you, she's been speaking only good things all evening." He said with a friendly grin, not unsimilar to a golden retriever.

You sparked up instantly. "Really? That's wonderful, I hope you're right."

Loki looked from you to him silently as Thor was whisked away by some woman. You looked at Prince Loki with a soft laugh. "You didn't tell him about the red mustache?" You chided with a smile before finishing your drink.

"Well, in fairness, neither did you." He winked, then finished his drink as well before extending his arm, expecting the woman who had been dancing with Thor previously, to suddenly take an interest in dancing with him and whisk him away from your conversation. He gave you a little wave as just that happened and you smiled before you went back to mingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter! <3
> 
> As always your comments/kudos are always appreciated. :)


	3. Combat Test

Later that night, the group was narrowed down again and the announcer from before was the one to give the news. There were some tears from the ones cut but you were luckily not one of them.

The next section was combat. Any member of the royal family needed to have at least some aptitude in fighting, especially so if one wanted to be a queen someday, as the queen herself was no slouch.

You hadn't applied for it but it was still asked of you since you'd possibly be handling sensitive materials that an enemy may try to kill you over.

The fancy gowns were gone and in their stead, combat attire. Even so, a lot of the more well off women had the finest gear. You wore fitted dark purple simple pants with a top that had wrapped black cloth all around you. You made sure your hair was out of your face and your makeup (if any) was minimal.

When you entered the pop-up outdoor arena you felt more than ready but a little nervous. You didn't know what to expect but it was clear that you were the only one without a weapon. That was fine.

You could swear you felt Loki's eyes on you more intently than Thor's but perhaps it was your mind playing tricks.

The first woman was of a similar build to you only taller. She held in her hand a huge hammer with a long handle. "This win is for you Thor!" She cheered for him.

He chuckled and gave her a charming smile. He glanced at Loki who was sitting in the stands beside him then back at the woman. "My bet's on the woman with the hammer."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure." He said slyly as he deftly twirled your enchanted bookmark in his fingers like he did when playing with his daggers.

The woman facing you put the hammer behind her shoulder. "And who are you fighting for?" By her tone, you could tell she was more hostile than the other women you'd met.

"Hm? Myself of course." You laughed, then twirled your fingers, which made a projection of an arrow point at you.

Many amazed gasps were heard as you revealed your magic and you could almost see Loki's smirk in the corner of your eyes. 

Your opponent was not so amazed. "You witch! Tricks won't work against my might." She narrowed her eyes.

"A witch?" You feigned offense. "How rude, I prefer the term enchantress, or mage at the very least."

She huffed, staring down the officiant to tell her when the battle would begin.

"But if I had to choose a prince to rally behind…" You mused to yourself, before looking at Loki. "I think you know who I'd choose." You looked away from him then back to your opponent.

Just then the officiant gave the go-ahead. She immediately charged at you and at first it looked like her swing landed but it went right through your illusion instead and you summoned an illusion of a sword and stabbed her right through the back as she lay face down on the floor, only it didn't actually go through her. "Dead." You said simply.

"And for all curious." You conjured a real sword and smashed a barrel next to her with it. "Yes, I could have killed her.

Both swords vanished and you helped her up only for her to smack you away as you were announced the winner and she was told the unfortunate news that her loss now disqualified her from becoming a princess.

You bowed to the princes then left the arena, being escorted away for you to get dressed for the final ceremony.

You didn't see Loki's pleased smile when he told Thor, "I wasn't wrong was I?"

Thor grumbled about it but for once Loki was too preoccupied with his thoughts to be annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! :)


	4. The Final Ceremony

The final ceremony was it. The King and Queen were there this time and had assumedly spoken their opinions to the two princes but ultimately the choice was theirs.

There were about fifty women. Only two would be chosen as the future princesses of Asgard and since none of the women of this group had asked to be considered for anything else, it was really just two women and then you, if you were chosen for one of the jobs you'd listed.

Loki spoke up before anything happened though. "Before we begin, I have a question for Maiden _____."

You perked up upon hearing your name and you curtsied. "Yes my prince?"

"The decision has already been made, so you needn't censor your answer. I've been curious though, admittedly. Why did you not decide to apply to be a Princess of Asgard?"

All eyes were on you and you felt your heart pound. You cleared your throat. "It is nothing against the royal family. I have held only admiration for… all of you." You changed your words and Loki tilted his head, as if he noticed. "Candidly, life has never handed me anything and I hardly expect it to happen now. I am perfectly happy to serve the royal family with my talents as well as the future brides to be."

Thor and King Odin smiled and nodded at that answer and the other women in the line nearly breathed a happy sigh of relief. But Loki looked a little troubled. "Forgive me, maiden, but I must disagree. Your work would still be your own, but love is seperate from the good fortune of life."

The other women in line seemed to hold their breath again and looked at you. You wondered if they heard something different from you. "It's true, marriage to a prince would not discount my work."

"Then, will you consider a change in your application?" He asked, and Thor looked at him strangely. He'd never seen his brother seem so… eager, almost anxious.

The eyes already on you now stared harder. They might all have their sights on Thor but second best still got them a crown.

You felt immense pressure. "Well I um…" You stuttered.

Now even the King and Queen's eyes were on you. The King seemed more hostile and the Queen looked more… hopeful?

You let out a nervous breath that you'd been holding. In that moment so many thoughts raced through your mind. But when you recounted everything… every good thing was simply a bad thing hidden. Yes you were optimistic in general but with your luck, coupled with the idea of a permanent marriage… it was overwhelming. If it didn't work out they wouldn't want you in the palace, that's if they let you leave. Your dream job would be gone, your book would be associated with the woman who left a Prince of Asgard.

Your book was your baby. No matter the cost, it wasn't worth the risk. "Without disrespect, my prince, I would like to keep my application as is."

Sighs of relief once again filled the room, except Loki. He stared blankly for a moment before he let out a heavy sigh. "I see." He cleared his throat before nodding. "I respect your decision."

After the mood settled for a moment the announcer called your name and said that you'd be both the Royal Librarian, and the Royal Scribe, but would be expected to oversee and help out the servants when work was slow.

You were over the moon. You smiled big and curtsied to the royal family. "This means so much to me, I will serve this family well, that is my swear."

They all smiled back at you but Loki's was a bit more somber. Thor announced his choice for his wife, "This woman was excellent in combat, as beautiful as the gowns she wore and I think she would be a fine queen someday, Lady Astrid of Asgard."

The woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes perked up and went up to Thor, who kissed her hand. There were quiet sounds of upset in the crowd.

Loki cleared his throat, silencing the women. "And this woman…" He seemed to be struggling and he sighed before rubbing the back of his head. He seemed less polished than she was used to seeing. "Well, she's the smartest of those I'd been able to pick and that is Lady Evir of Asgard."

The woman looked pleasantly surprised but not exactly thrilled. "Thank you Prince Loki, I'm honored."

"Mmhm." He mumbled to himself, arms crossed.

Thor hit his arm then mouthed, "Kiss her hand."

He just gave Thor a sour look. Both his mother and father gave him looks for his bad manners but Loki didn't seem to care.

It was obvious at this point that Loki had really wanted to pick you, which you felt so flattered by and it would probably be circulating your thoughts forever but ultimately you imagined that the two would grow into love together and you'd support the happy family and all that. All of this would be a funny memory. He would let it go easily.

That was what you assumed.


	5. The First Assignment

The more you learned about the jobs you were given, the more you realized just how much of it required that you hid information, rather than write it. It was a little concerning to you. You were told time and time again to receive a message, verbally relay it to the party in question, then dispose of the message. It was for the safety of the royal family, so you were told, and of course you did as they asked. It was a much different job than what you’d expected.

Today was a good day though, you were finally able to get some time to read a book out in the garden, or maybe write a little, but when you got to the shady tree you had been eyeing for weeks now, you couldn’t bring yourself to do either. You were pensive as you looked out at nothing, as if waiting for the answer to appear to you.

“Something troubling you?” You heard Loki’s voice before you had seen him. 

Before you could answer, he’d sat down beside you. “I haven’t seen you since the ceremony.” He mentioned.

“My apologies, my Prince.” You said formally, feeling a little embarrassed by his casual way of being around you. It wasn’t taught to be proper.

“No need.” He assured. “You have a lot on your mind?” He repeated the concern.

You shook your head. “No, well, in a manner of speaking, yes.” You laughed a little at the idea, which seemed to make him smile. “I have a lot on my mind, but I’m not sure it should be.”

“You can talk to me about anything.” He offered, but you declined politely with a shake of your head.

“I dare say that would be overstepping my boundaries, considering you have a fiance you should be fussing over.” You said, then fixed the skirt of your dress a little, more to diffuse your anxiety than anything else.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Beg your pardon but I don’t recall you being this annoying before you were given a title.”

That raised your feathers and you faced him quickly. “Annoying?” You huffed. “Of course I’m going to have some kind of propriety if I aim to keep this job.”

“Ah, but I intend to persuade you to lose it.” He said with a sly smile and a glimmer in his eyes.

“What for?” You asked with alarm.

He shook his head with a smile. “Don’t worry, I have something better in mind for you.”

The implication was clear, but you made no mind to see it, even if your cheeks were blushing and you felt your head become light. “The one I have now is quite enough responsibility.”

He simply looked at you, and his silent gaze over your features made you even more nervous than his words had. You were grateful when he finally spoke again, “I liked you more before the ceremony I think.”

The slight jab made you narrow your eyes without thinking. “Is that right?” You stood up and looked down at him with your hands on your hips.

He simply nodded, smiling up at you without a care in the world it seemed.

You made a face at first but when you realized that he was enjoying riling you up, you managed to calm yourself down. “Very funny.”

“I thought so.” He mused, and despite all of his teasing, you still couldn’t find it in you to say that you hated his attention, even to yourself.

You heard three bells chime and you knew that was for you. “Well, I have to go, Prince Loki. Send my regards to your fiance.” You said with a curtsey, then grabbed your things and left, feeling his eyes on you all the way.

They’d called you for an assignment, an enchanted message to be given to Laufey, the king of Jotunheim. Apparently they were negotiating terms of peace, and this was Asgard’s response. You assured them that you could handle the assignment yourself. The message would be decrypted upon arrival, and then destroyed, no matter the Jotun’s request. You’d return with their response. 

They made it very clear to you that if that message was not destroyed, you would no longer have your position and worse, you could be tried for treason. That on its own didn’t worry you. You had full faith in your capabilities, but the real question was whether or not the Jotun people would understand your reasons.

Early the next morning you slipped out of your room and headed down the tall palace halls, when you saw a shadow at the corner of your eye. You looked but saw nothing. Assuming paranoia, you went to the rainbow bridge and Heimdall sent you through without question, already knowing why you were there.

Upon arrival you instantly felt a freezing cold chill on your face. You wore warm tights and a hooded coat but even so, it was hard to ignore how cold it was. The realm was nearly bare, especially compared to Asgard. You wondered if the terrain was part of what made them so violent to your home realm. They had attacked many times as you’d grown up. Maybe they were jealous, or hungry. Either way, you hoped this message would change things.

It took some time, but Heimdall had brought you close enough where you didn’t have to walk too far either. You made it to the steps of the cold ice palace, with red eyes on you all around.

You raised your voice over the winds. “I am ______, of Asgard. Here to deliver a message to King Laufey on behalf of King Odin.”

At first, you received no response, except for stares, until suddenly you saw through the wind and snow a huge Frost Giant stand up before you. “Yes?”

You took the enchanted scroll out from your belt and spoke a spell to unlock it to be read in any tongue. You knelt down and held the scroll out respectfully.

He took the scroll from your hand easily but didn’t open it even as you stood up. “Who are you? I’ve not seen you before.”

“I am the newly appointed courier and scribe for the palace of Asgard. I’ve been asked to deliver this message and return it to the King.” You lied, you were to destroy it, but given how touchy Laufey sounded right now, you decided it would be best.

“Is that right?” He opened the scroll, but as his red eyes darted over the contents you could see him growing more and more angry.

Your heart pounded as you realized that he might just take it out on the messenger. The moment a vague plan entered your head, he slammed the scroll on the ground with a curse. “Then it’s war! And you will be the first casualty, a message written in blood!” He went to grab you with his large hand but only caught the air as the illusion of yourself disappeared and you reappeared behind him, message in hand.

The other Jotun’s looked at you and turned their arms into icy spears. One pulled back then lunged, but instead of hitting, he fell to the ground with a grunt. Behind him, a few feet back, was Loki. His black hair blew in the frigid wind as the snow hid most of him. You only recognized him by his silhouette. You decided not to call attention to him.

You looked up at Laufey. “I don’t know what the contents of that message were, but violence won’t solve it!”

“Violence will.” He said sharply, his voice deep and rough. “Asgard has always looked down on us and always will!” His voice echoed through the ice.

You stood your ground. “I understand! I am not only of Asgard but of Midgard as well. They care not for the plight of my people but-”

“Then you are a traitor.” He interrupted with a glare.

“Maybe.” You sighed, your shoulders now lax. “But I want things to change and I want to be the one who changes them. If that means accepting the good with the bad then I’ll do it. It isn’t fair what they do, but spilling blood helps no one. It won’t. Not unless you can kill them all, and Asgard is the mightest army there is.”

You paused for a moment and saw that the warriors had lowered their weapons as they looked at you, and King Laufey’s red eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly, just enough for you to finish talking.

“If you want to save your people, to gain sympathy, then you’ll have to stop killing us. Your people took my mother away from me, but if I in turn kill a Jotun mother, it will only encourage more retaliation.” As you finished speaking you suddenly remembered that Loki most likely heard you. It was treason to speak out like this. It seemed to occur to the Frost Giants as well, that you must be sincere to speak so honestly.

After what seemed like years, King Laufey spoke. “If I may speak candidly, girl. We are a blood-thirsty race, and that seems unlikely to be easily changed. That said, to remain the same is to die.” He left and when he came back he had a hand-written message rolled into a scroll. “For your King.” He said, then paused a moment as he looked at you. “I will remember your face. Tell your King I will not accept any message brought by another.”

You bowed halfway to acknowledge the statement, then turned to leave. You could have called for Heimdall, but you didn’t feel like going back to Asgard so soon. Part of you did feel like a traitor, on many fronts, to Midgard, to Asgard, to your mother. Deep down though you couldn’t help how you felt. You just wanted to do the right thing.

“Walking in the cold to get away from me now?” Loki’s voice once again brought you out of your thoughts as he looked at you.

You couldn’t look at him though, you felt so unloyal at the moment.

He didn’t seem to like that very much and sighed heavily. “I heard what you said, if that’s what’s got your tail between your legs.” When he didn’t get a response, he kept going. “Your secret is safe.” He assured, which brought you great relief. “However, I think that earns me a favor, wouldn’t you say?” He said mischievously.

You looked at him with slight concern. “Very well...”

“Good.” He said confidently. “Because speaking out against Odin would get you killed, you know.”

“I’m aware.” You said plainly.

“Unless… you were royalty, or something.” He said with a gleam in his eyes.

You stopped walking and looked at him. “That’s not the favor is it?”

He scoffed. “What? I’m already engaged, if you haven’t recalled.”

“Then what did you mean by-” You started.

He shook his head with an amused smile. “My dear Lady, I hope you haven’t taken my friendliness as flirtation.” He said earnestly, or rather he looked very earnest, so much so, you were now questioning your previous conversations with him. “While I’ll admit that during our brief time together before your appointed position I might have had an interest in you, that has now long since passed. My duty will always be first and foremost to Asgard, and to my fiance."

He said this, as if he hadn't just agreed to keep a very big secret of yours from the King of Asgard. It was very confusing. Not only that, but you weren't even sure why he was here if you'd been sent to do this alone.

"I haven’t given you the wrong impression have I?” He said with a concern in his eyes that you couldn't quite believe.

You shook your head with a sigh, unsure what to make of the man. “Prince Loki I assure you that is not-” You stopped when a glimmer of metal caught your eye ahead of you, interrupting your train of thought. “Is that Thor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, thanks to all who've been patiently waiting and any newcomers that have stopped by. Hope you've liked the chapter!


	6. A Decision in Jotunheim

Thor walked towards the both of you as he swung his hammer, his face angry enough that for a brief moment, you wondered if he had heard what you’d said too.

It was soon clear that it wasn’t the case. “You’re here too, Loki?” He asked, now confused, which transferred the emotion to you as well. So they hadn’t come together, so Loki must not have come here on the King’s order.

“I was just escorting our newest courier.” He lied easily, which got a brief inquisitive glance from you in his direction. He cleared his throat to deter you before addressing his brother. “Why are you here?”

Thor’s voice was commanding and sure. “After the Jotun’s latest attack on our people, I would be unwise as Asgard’s future king, to stand idle.” He didn’t elaborate on what that meant, but you were sure it meant death.

Loki had much more guarded and calculating eyes than he’d had before. “So, father didn’t send you, then?”

Thor paused with a deep sigh. “He is blind to the demands of our people, you know that as well as I.”

Loki looked from you to Thor. “I think now is hardly the time for that discussion.”

“Good. Because there is naught a discussion to be had. The time for words is over.” He said matter of factly, then moved past both of you.

Loki waited until Thor was out of hearing range to give his true reaction. “Stupid oaf. He spouts of justice for our people but right now he means to start a war you just barely stopped. Let him be killed. We’ve seen nothing of today.” He said this to you, but you knew and so must he, that this would not end well.

He assumed you would follow him, but when he turned back, he saw you standing there, looking off towards where Thor was headed. A knot twisted in his stomach that you heard through his voice when he said, “No. Don’t even think about it, you’ll get yourself killed over his stupidity, now let’s go.”

You nodded slowly and started to walk towards him. He waited until he was sure you were following, but just before he was going to call for Heimdall, he looked to his left to see you, and it was an illusion, plain for him to see, having cast many himself. He cursed then turned around and saw you running after Thor to stop him.

Thor bellowed out for Laufey and when Laufey stood, he spun his hammer then threw it at him. You threw your enchanted dagger to zip you across the ice in front of the hammer with a shout then put up your hands with a magic barrier cast to try and stop the hammer. The hammer burst through the shield but was deflected away from Laufey. “Stop this!” You yelled then were suddenly swept away by Loki just as Thor recalled the hammer back, saving you from a dreadful impact.

"Do not defend these brutes!" Thor bellowed, his eyes narrowed at Laufey.

"I was about to say the same." He said darkly. "Why are you here, boy?"

Meanwhile, you were wrapped up in Loki's arms as he kept you from interfering. You managed to slip your arm through and show the scroll Laufey gave you. "Look! He gave me his message, it's the King's duty to decide now."

"My father is an old man and a deaf one." Thor said. "Our people want justice, and they will have it by their future king."

Loki sighed as you looked at him to help, then loosened his grip on you. "Thor, this is madness. I understand your anger as well as Asgard's but this isn't your place."

"It is. I have sworn a duty to protect Asgard and unlike you, I will fulfill that duty." He said as he started spinning his hammer at his side.

"You aren't king!" Loki yelled in frustration. "Your actions will be the cause of war!" 

Thor smiled softly with confidence. "Then war it shall be."

Loki rolled his eyes then took you aside, his hands on the sides of your shoulders as he faced you. "You need to get back to Asgard and have Odin stop this endeavor. I will stay here and try to keep the damage minimal-" He started to say, when just then, a bright light shone and The Warriors Three appeared, seemingly to help Thor. 

You saw the four of them together then looked back at Loki and shook your head. "There's too many. I should stay, it is my duty to protect you and your family." You argued.

"I think you'll find me quite capable." He said confidently, though you still looked unsure. He sighed, "Besides, you'll be fast, won't you?"

Reluctantly, you nodded and he smiled a bit, "You are our best courier after all." He winked.

As if on cue, Heimdall brought you up in a beam of light. You realized that he must have just seen the end of it, and being that he must stay in the Bifrost at all times, it was likely he needed your help. You ran as fast as you could to the Royal Palace and apologized for your interruptions but gave the scroll to the Queen as you explained your fears to the King. He left without further delay, leaving you with naught else to do but wonder and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but thought it was a good stopping point. Hope you are all enjoying!


	7. A Statement Dance

It had been two weeks and you would have still not heard what had happened from anyone if it hadn’t been for the rumor mill. Eventually the talk dripped down to you although it had been a well known secret by now. Thor had been banished from Asgard to Midgard, until he could once again become worthy of Mjolnir. Thor's fiancee spoke to you often, always asking if you had messages for her, it made sense now why she had.

Oddly enough, you felt a bit of resentment against Prince Loki for not telling you anything. In fact, you hadn’t seen him at all since that day in Jotunheim.

Although it seemed to you that you shouldn’t allow anything that the well-known trickster said to be taken seriously, you thought you’d shared a comradery that day, at least enough for him to have the decency to speak to you. 

Having decided that you were wrong, you moved past it and ignored the political drama, instead, you focused on your novel and your work whenever possible.

Later that day though, Loki’s fiancée had come to you. Lady Evir, with her long black curls almost seeming to outweigh her expensive gown. “Maiden-”

“Beg your pardon, my Lady, I am the royal scribe, perhaps you’ve mistaken me for another?" You said with candid politeness at her clear refusal to acknowledge your new title.

“Lady _____.” She corrected with a clearing of her throat but her eyes were unhappy. “Where is my husband to be?”

“Prince Loki? Your guess would be better than mine.” You said, struggling to hide all traces of sass from your voice.

“Are you sure you aren't hiding him under your skirt?" She asked with a glare. "I haven’t seen him since yesterday.” She complained, looking suspicious.

You hated that you felt a sting of jealousy at the notion that she’d seen him yesterday. It made sense that he wouldn't have spoken to you though, you reasoned. She is his fiancée after all. You felt sure that whatever little exchanges were given between you two were your mind playing tricks.

You swallowed the envious feeling down like a bitter pill. “Yes, well, unfortunately I’m of no help in the matter my Lady.”

She huffed with a slight roll of her eyes. “As usual.” 

She left without another word.

You supposed that she must feel as though you were his ideal candidate for marriage after he'd practically asked it of you and that spurred her to see you as competition, but it certainly didn’t feel that way to you. You’d made your choice and hopefully she would see that in time. 

However, that didn’t mean that you didn’t have feelings either. After everything that had happened, you’d thought that a sort of kinship had formed between yourself and the prince. Once again, as you had all week, you reminded yourself that you must have just been fooled by the man who fools everyone.

Two more days passed, and you'd been given an invitation to the Prince's engagement party. Very strangely, it was clearly sent by her ladyship herself rather than the prince as you might have assumed, since Lady Evir seemed none too fond of you. You wondered what she was up to.

You'd gotten dressed in your most formal attire that was just your style and color and did your hair nicely. You arrived on time, but you were one of the first guests to arrive. It was a little odd though, that only one prince was there, and two brides to be. You supposed the rumors to be true, that Thor really hadn't come back from his banishment yet.

Lady Astrid was a little distraught so you decided to greet her first despite Loki's eyes following your form as you walked across the room. You ignored him for now and smiled at Lady Astrid with a curtsey. "Good to see you my Lady."

"And you as well." She said pleasantly and bowed slightly in return. "You must excuse my expression. I'm simply missing my betrothed." She said honestly.

You nodded. "I understand completely, my Lady." You said, and she guided you over to the others, eventually circling you to Prince Loki and Lady Evir, whom you bowed respectfully too but you were all formalities at the moment.

"Thank you for inviting me, Lady Evir. It is a great honor to be celebrating such a grand occasion." You said kindly with eyes decidedly focused on whom you were speaking to.

She bowed slightly in return with a big smile. "Of course my dear. Though I must confess that my intentions weren't all pure." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

Prince Loki was finally able to interject as he looked at her strangely. "How so?"

Lady Evir looked quite chuffed to reveal her plans but apparently the time was not yet right. "All in due time darling." She chided and put her arm around his.

Suddenly Lady Astrid gasped after she'd been looking at you for a while now. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere!"

You looked at her more closely but couldn't imagine what she must mean. Luckily she soon explained, "I knew you when we were just girls. Remember? My father was your father's doctor. Although, I'll admit it couldn't have always been pleasant with my sisters around, bless them." She chuckled.

With that, you started to remember. "Oh yes! You insisted that I call you Miss Ash because you said it sounded much more grown-up."

Her cheeks turned red and she chuckled. "Indeed. If you must embarrass me I'm glad my husband-to-be isn't here to hear it." She joked then continued on. "How curious though..." 

She looked at Lady Evir and Loki to bring them into the conversation.

"We used to pretend to be royalty and I'd swear to my sisters that I'd be the one to marry Thor and they insisted they would, so we'd all take turns pretending in our little worlds that we did. Well, except Lady ______, of course, she never had to fight with us because she was always fawning over Prince Loki." She gasped, and her cheeks immediately turned red after seeing Lady Evir's agitated face. 

Lady Astrid cleared her throat anxiously. "W-Well look at me, saying more words than I ought."

You felt your heart race from the embarrassment as you saw Loki's handsome eyes fixated on you with a sly smile that told you that the little secret interested him a great deal more than you wished it to.

You tried to save face with a soft smile but your cheeks had already flushed. "Well, I suppose that's my due for embarrassing you earlier, Lady Astrid." You said with gentle humor, trying to dismiss the new tidbit, but the way the Prince's eyes bore into you made you feel like he was looking over every inch of you in a new and intimate manner. It was far too much for you to take, and thusly, you excused yourself to get a drink.

You told yourself that Loki's look was merely from his interest in tormenting you with the new information, but deep in your heart, you felt it was different and that was what made your hands shake so much as you drank your glass of punch.

Lady Evir came up to you and was surprisingly pleasant. Even when you tried to apologize, she wouldn't hear of it.

"You were just a girl, my dear! It is of no consequence to me." She assured. "However, I do have someone I'd like you to meet."

A tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes was called over by Lady Evir. He looked quite sophisticated and had a gentle smile. "Lady _____, I've heard much about your book."

Your eyes lit up at someone's mention of it, even though you were also confused.

Lady Evir explained. "This is my good friend-"

He interrupted with a friendly tone. "She's about to give my full name, but it really doesn't matter, call me Andrew. If you really want to make it fancy, as a Mister to it."

You smiled cheerfully and Lady Evir explained further. "Andrew is half Midgardian like you, hence the name, and he is an excellent resource for any writer looking to have their work taken seriously. I think you'll both have a lot to talk about; I'll just leave you two be.

You didn't realize, but as you spoke with Andrew, Loki had snuck subtle glances at you from time to time. As the music began to play, Andrew asked to dance with you and you accepted each time. In your private thoughts, you did realize that you were allowing Lady Evir's plan to work, which was a very obvious one at that.

Regardless, you thought it was for the best that you try to let go of any friendship or otherwise that might have been between you and Loki.

Dancing with Andrew was amicable and perfectly polite. He wasn't a bad partner you had to admit. Then, after many dances with the man, came a scandal that you heard echo through the halls in whispers and rumors.

In the midst of your dance, Loki asked to interrupt. The urgency to dance with another woman at his own engagement party was certain to be talked about for weeks to come.

For now, guests grew silent, and Lady Evir looked completely embarrassed, having not yet been able to convince her betrothed to dance with her for even a single song. Yet here he was, in the center of the dance floor beside you and Andrew.

You were lost for words and luckily Andrew decided them for you by of course allowing the Prince to do as he wished. But as the room came back to life while he took your hand, the noise became rumors instead.

Somehow, in the moment, you couldn't bring yourself to care about the whispers or rumors. As you looked at Loki, your heart fluttered, and even more so as he looked at you with those clear eyes… 

He had a certain expression that made it seem as though he were proud of his disruption. "I suppose I owe you an apology." He said softly in that deep voice of his, quiet enough so others didn't overhear.

You cleared your throat softly. "Yes, well, I don't suppose it could have waited until after your engagement party?"

"It wouldn't have had the proper effect than would it?" He countered cleverly.

"And what effect was that, exactly?" You asked.

"Allow me to explain." He gave you a twirl then brought you back close. "My fiancée has forbidden me from seeing you, totally. For a while… I thought that best." He said. "But as time passed I will admit that I missed your company. Actually, I feel a very pressing need to have your company. More than I've felt for anyone in my life."

"That is… quite the compliment my prince but-" 

He silenced your worries quickly. "Don't misunderstand. I do intend to keep to my commitment to my fiancée and to Asgard that I may… attempt to grow in love with her. However, nothing in my life will ever be tolerable without you in it. Of this, I swear. And, if you are willing, I would like to make it clear, as I have today, that our friendship will be a constant and unchangeable fact."

The notion was both exciting and unnerving. It would seem scandalous for certain, but perhaps you could prove your honor in time and the rumors would cease. Also, you'd found a good acquaintance with Andrew. Should your book do well, it would be good for everyone involved to be happy. Most of all though, admittedly… you had missed Loki a great deal.

"I will accept this notion if your Lady will accept me." You said respectfully.

"I will speak to her so that she does." He assured, then leaned a bit closer to you, near your ear, and murmured. "Please tell me that you yearned for my companionship when I was stupidly away…"

You felt a shiver despite the layers of dress you had on and you softly murmured back, "Yes, more often than I'd let myself admit."

The song ended and he drew back to gently take your hand and kiss it as he looked up at you. His parting words were, "You should let yourself admit it more often…" He gave a cheeky smile and a wink. "Thank you for the dance."

He left to try and soothe the spiked quills of his angry fiancée and you went back to Andrew to try and salvage some bit of decency. Although, it was a little difficult to concentrate for the rest of the gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> Hope you're all doing well!


	8. A Walk Around the Garden

To say the least, Lady Evir was none too pleased about Loki's insistence on your friendship. In the end, though she was forced to give in as there really wasn't much she could do to say no to the prince and she wasn't a princess yet.

One day, Loki invited you for a walk through the gardens and you were happy to join him.

“I don’t feel as though I’ve tormented you enough about that secret of yours I recently discovered,” Loki said with a cheeky grin.

You sighed with embarrassment, a little amazed it took him this long to bring it up. “Don’t you mean the secret of mine that Lady Astrid made known to all within hearing range?”

He couldn’t help but keep his smile. “I found it to be very interesting.”

“I’m sure you did.” You said, calmly trying to bypass the topic. “However, that was a long time ago.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He admitted, his smile falling only somewhat. “Though it did still seem to embarrass you.”

You fiddled with the lace apron of your skirt as you sought the right words to answer him. “Past dreams are very evocative of the heart and I tend to keep those matters close to my chest.”

He moved to stand in front of you to keep you from walking forward anymore. “So then, there was some truth to it?”

Only did the corner of your mouth reveal the tilt of a smile as you moved past him and he followed alongside you soon after. “I do have a fondness for you, Loki.”

His eyes seemed to soften at the sound of you forgoing his title for a moment. The small capsule of time felt intimate and special, one not likely to last. It seemed that neither of you knew how to extend the feeling and as the moment bled into the next, the silence started to capture you both in unease which Loki set himself to settle, “You are quite the wordsmith. I’m somewhat known as a silver tongue, myself. Perhaps that is where the fondness lies.”

You shook your head softly as you stopped to look at a pretty flower. As you did so, it felt almost as though you saw through yourself for a moment. The facade of nonchalance dissolved for just a moment and you sought to bring it back by not looking at him too closely. “I suppose that is… part of it.”

He heard the soft strain in your voice but feared a response would break the spell, and simply embraced the feeling of them instead.

“Well, apart from that.” You said to let go of the topic as you let your hand drift away from the flower’s petals and you walked with him again through the garden. “I couldn’t help but notice that the timing of your requests for my presence often coincides with my visits with Andrew." You mentioned as you looked around at the pretty shrubbery then back to the prince.

Loki tried to smile innocently but you saw the slight guilt in his eyes. "I assure you that there is nothing so sinister involved. I simply do not want to see you overworked. Inspiration can come in many forms, you know."

You smiled back with amusement. "Oh, I don't speak with Andrew for inspiration. He's been helping me edit my book."

"As I am told by my betrothed." Loki said somewhat bitterly then cleared his throat. "You think my invitations are inappropriate then?"

You shook your head with a gentle smile. "I think they're quite sweet. Though I hardly think your fiancée feels the same."

"You're not wrong." He admitted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

It was then that Lady Astrid came running up to you. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but I haven't a friend to speak to about this. Thor is back."

"Oh! That's wonderful then, isn't it?" You said with confusion.

She sighed heavily. "I fear he is in love with another. A mortal, named Jane Foster. She's a doctor."

You and Loki looked at each other then you looked at Lady Astrid with sympathy. "I see…"

Her eyes filled with big tears. "Everything I dreamed about is just… falling apart."

"Now, now, don't say it like that." You said and offered her a hug which she gladly took. "Everything will be alright. Thor is a little um…" You looked at Loki to say the words for you.

"Stupid, ignorant, immature-" He started to say.

"Well, new to all this." You corrected politely for her sake. "He doesn't know you as he ought to. If he did, maybe he wouldn't be so quick to change his mind. Though you can't very well force anyone to love you."

She nodded and stopped crying. "You're right. I've got to be strong. I've got to try and see if this can be salvaged. Thank you, Lady ______, I must be going." She left quickly and Loki smiled at you.

"You're really quite kind, I can see your aversion to marrying me." Loki said with candid humor

You were a bit taken aback and shook your head. "I'm kind to those who I feel deserve it, yes. But that was not the cause of my aversion, besides what I’ve already mentioned."

"Then what was the cause?" Loki asked but just then heard Lady Evir calling his name. He sighed heavily. 

You simply nodded towards where she was calling for him, signaling that he ought to go to her. He did so reluctantly, and you returned to Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time but I feel like it's a good stop for a transition. Hope you are enjoying the story.


	9. Closeness in the Library

The following two weeks were a little strange. You didn't see Loki as often as usual and when you did, the meetings were brief and he seemed a little distant. You were beginning to wonder if it was a repeat of last time. However, as Thor was on a probationary period, you were aware that Loki was having to take on more responsibilities than usual and decided not to worry about it too much.

Two nights more passed and on this one in particular, you had taken to writing in the library into the darkened hours. Then you heard the sound of a door shut and soft bootsteps walk out. You kept on writing until you heard the library doors open. You had only been writing by candlelight, so it was rather dim before Loki had turned on the actual enchanted ones. He looked surprised at your presence.

Indeed, you realized that you must look strange. Sitting at the window seat at the back of the library wearing your night dress, your hair brushed out. “Prince Loki.” You smiled softly then stood up.

He looked a little dazed as he entered through the door all the way. His hair was tossed and his eyes were a little red. You couldn’t be sure if he was sleep deprived, or if he’d been crying. He sighed softly, “My Lady, I apologize, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Said he.

“Not at all.” You assured gently. “You’re up rather late.” You mentioned with some worry.

He didn’t respond with words, rather, he looked at you then went over to where you sat and sat down beside you before he slowly and gently leaned against your shoulder.

Now you felt very worried about many things, but decided to address the immediate concern. “What ails you, my Prince?”

His eyes looked distant as he said, “Everything.”

You felt sympathy as you put an arm around him and let him lean against you. “Is it not something you feel as though you can speak to Lady Evir about?” You asked.

He sat up a bit and shook his head. “I already spoke to her about it.”

You raised your eyebrows at that. “Oh, I see.”

“I had thought she’d think me a monster and forgo our marriage. She didn’t.” He said.

“Well, isn’t that good then?” You asked with some confusion.

“I suppose, if it were different circumstances, yes.” He ran his long fingers through his dark hair. “As it is, I find no comfort in knowing that her desire for status runs deeper than her pride, I suppose.”  
Despite your uncomfortable encounters with Lady Evir, she was to be the princess and it was your duty to see that the royal family was safe and happy. Not only that but, you hadn’t lied to Loki, you had a deep fondness for him. It did pain you to see him so upset, though it was clear you still hadn’t gotten the whole of it yet. “Perhaps she will grow to love you truly.”

Loki smiled pitifully. “Why must you make it so hard to dislike you?” He looked at your now confused expression and gently touched your cheek. “Can’t you be selfish and hateful like everyone else? Why do you have to have such beautiful eyes, and soft skin that tempts me to let go of any decency and yet I hold on to it, because I yearn to be better for you each day.”

You felt your heart race as he drew closer to you, but then a moment later, his eyes dropped down and he pulled away with a hint of shame. “The trouble is, even if everything were in my favor, I still would not deserve your company.”

“Don’t talk like that.” You said urgently. “I don’t like this Loki, you seem to be a shell of yourself. When I first met you, you looked so much more confident and free. Perhaps I am bad for you.” You admitted, and stood up, only for him to catch your hand with a soft laugh.

“Don’t you see? I am more honest with myself than I’ve ever been. I would never admit these things before I met you. Perhaps now that I do, I can actually believe the act instead of pretending it.” He said with slightly happier eyes as you looked back at him.

“Well.” You looked away for a moment then looked back at him. “I disagree, you do seem to tell your Lady Evir a great deal about yourself before you speak to me, which is why I still maintain that I made the right decision in not taking your proposal the first time.”

At that, Loki’s eyes actually lit up a little bit. He stood up and only held the tips of your fingers now in a faint touch. “Very curious to see you jealous.”

Your cheeks flushed pink. “Jealous? You misunderstand me-”

“Forgive me, but I think you misunderstand me.” He interrupted. “I told Lady Evir my plight sooner not out of comfort but out of expectation of rejection which would grant me a sort of freedom, you understand.” He said with a soft smile as he looked into your eyes. “As I speak to you now, it is only out of my heart. Besides,” He looked down for a moment. “Your rejection would, actually, hurt me a great deal. Which I was afraid of.”

“Then… tell me.” You said with concern. “It isn’t good to be afraid, least of all of me, my prince.”

He sighed heavily before explaining. “When I followed you to Jotunheim, that was my own doing. Let’s not get into that part of it though.” He explained. “While I was there I thought I discovered something about myself but I couldn’t be sure. I spoke to my mother and father about it and they confirmed it. I am not of Asgard. I am their adopted son, of Jotunheim. Laufey’s son.”  
Your eyes widened at the new information and for a moment, Loki couldn’t take it and tried to leave but this time you took his hand and brought him to you in a warm hug. You pulled away only slightly and looked up at him with kind eyes. “Whether you are Loki Odinson, or Laufeyson, you are my friend and I care for you deeply. That will not change.”

His smile started small but grew the longer he looked at you. It was hard to deny the warm feeling in your chest that drew you even closer to him. You felt your body pressed up against his and his arms wrapped around your waist. He dropped his lips closer to yours with a tilt of his head. Suddenly the library door slammed shut before your lips could touch. You gasped and leaned back from shock, then, it seemed that you and Loki both had the same thought. 

He excused himself to go see what the source of the sound was. However, you were fairly certain, as was he, that Lady Evir had seen you two so close together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I suppose I should say something huh? Well, I do like writing these chapters. I just hope people are still enjoying reading them. <3


	10. Wedding Day

You knew that you should mind your own business and just go back to your room. You were headed out to do just that when Lady Evir's voice carried through the halls and peaked your interest.

"I can't believe you would attempt to humiliate me like that! After everything!" She sounded very upset.

You stayed close to the shadows as you followed the sound until you saw that they were on the garden patio, facing each other in the night. You peeked out so not to be seen.

Loki sighed heavily with some annoyance. "And just what exactly have you done? Enlighten me." He said great sarcasm. You had to admit, it was a little strange seeing him like this, he was never this way with you thus far.

"I stayed. That's what I did." She said with a light stomp of her foot. "You told me you were one of those things and I told you it didn't matter."

"Indeed, because caring about that, would get in the way of your life's goal, to be Queen." Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

"And you, King." She said knowingly. "We want the same things, don't you see that? We need each other! I couldn't believe you'd not only dance with that woman during my engagement but now I see you sneaking around with her at all hours of the night?! What? Are you trying to sneak another dance? Hm?"

He sighed heavily. "I am the God of Mischief. It can't be helped. I danced with her at first only to laugh. I would never dance with a mortal for pleasure, it's beneath me." He said with a roll of his eyes.

He was lying just to get her to calm down… right?

"Well… I suppose that's fair." She conceded, and gently touched his arm as she looked up at him. "We do love each other… Don't we? I think we belong together." She mused, drawing closer to him.

You stepped back away into a corridor, unable to process anymore. You had felt a certain emotion, one you weren't allowed to feel. When you went back to see why they'd gone quiet, that certain emotion came bubbling to the surface in an unstoppable wave. Loki was kissing Lady Evir. His hand cupped on her face, their bodies close, it was unmistakable.

Envy. That was the forbidden word. Jealousy. One which you had no right to. He was with his betrothed, it was the way it was supposed to be. Then why… why did you feel almost… betrayed? Why did you feel… anger?

You realized your hands were clenched into fists and your tongue felt heavy in your mouth. You managed to calm your breathing as you remained in the corridor only long enough to gather your nerve before you left to your room. You hadn't heard the rest and really, it didn't matter what was said. You'd started to fall in love with Prince Loki, and that just couldn't happen.

Suddenly just before you would have reached your door, you bumped into the prince himself. Surprised at his swiftness, you curtseyed politely without saying a word, then tried to enter the room, but his hand stopped you.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

As you slowly looked up at his eyes you could almost tell that your own looked vacant. "Perfectly. Just ready to retire." You said each word normally, and yet he clearly sensed something was off.

Before he could get another word in, you went inside the room and locked the door. You went to sleep practically kicking yourself all the while. You were sure more than ever that you'd made the right choice before. He was a wild card, and you had little energy to be played with.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You were aware that Loki had tried to reach you for weeks, then months. Time and time again, you only accepted the meetings that were matters of business. Often, he would disguise matters of pleasure as matters of business, but you caught on quickly. He'd asked you many times what the reason was for the change in your attitude towards him. You weren't rude or harsh, simply very formal and polite and unhumored. He hated it.

He tried everything he could just to try and get some kind of fun out of you, all without success. You'd spent most of your days with Andrew, but once your book was finished it was clear that you two were more friends than anything else. He often said he wished Lady Evir would relax more, she was very caught up in planning her wedding with Loki, as well as attempting to get Loki to care about it. You took every information very lightly and made nothing of it.

Then, the Queen had summoned you. Apparently, Lady Astrid and Prince Thor had not been doing well. Astrid felt like she needed more time with Thor. But, with the wedding scheduled alongside Prince Loki's, and the marriage being necessary for Prince Thor to be considered for King (which was also needed to happen soon due to King Odin's declining health) they had an odd request of you. It was at Lady Astrid's insistence, actually, that you be the only woman considered.

You would pretend to be Lady Astrid on his wedding day, with the veil covering your face, as was tradition. You accepted the role, knowing you had little choice, and as it was at the request of a friend. It would be official, but the transfer of papers would be swept under the rug when Lady Astrid was ready, which, you were sure she would be. It was likely she just hadn't forgiven him yet and needed time to process.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

On Loki's wedding day all he felt was intense dread. He supposed he would have felt happy mostly, that is, if he had not met _______. She tossed all of his plans to the wind…

During the ceremony, all had seemed usual. He'd said his vows and so did Evir. Beside them, in the small ceremony with the people below them to watch, was Thor and his bride, who also said their vows.

Her voice sounded… odd though. He was sure that it couldn't be Astrid's voice. Curious as he was, he let a few moments pass by as they said to kiss the bride. In those moments, he saw Thor lift the veil of his bride slightly, away from the crowd. In that brief moment, he recognized her instantly. He saw that glimpse of her mouth, then a bit of her lovely eyes and he realized that it wasn’t Astrid at all.

It was ______. 

A million thoughts raced through his head but all immediately silenced as he saw Thor plant a kiss on her lips. Then, he felt so much anger, he'd forgotten what he was here for entirely until Evir pulled his hand down and he gave her a pitiful kiss on the cheek.

~.~.~.~.~

It didn't take long for Astrid to change her mind. Actually, it took exactly until reception for her to do it. You were very relieved, as you felt rather awkward kissing her now-husband. 

Perhaps that was part of her motivation, you thought humorously to yourself.

Regardless, she wasn't angry with you. During reception, you wore what you'd been planning before. A silken golden dress that matched the colors of the wedding. It was very flattering to you and you felt quite confident that it would inspire some conversation, if not a dance, from an attractive suitor.

You were currently talking with Fandral, who had come up to you some time ago. He had not stopped flirting with you for a moment and you were convinced that if he had just a little more mead, he'd try to kiss you.

For now, you were satisfied with just laughing and flirting without it meaning much of anything. The mood changed however when a song played and Loki came up to you. "Lady ________, may I have this dance?"

You raised your eyebrows at that and looked from his hand to his eyes before you tilted your head with a smirk. "I thought that was beneath you."

Fandral held back his laugh despite not knowing what it was you were talking about.

Loki squinted a bit with calculating eyes as he looked at you. "Where did you hear that?" He asked, his voice calm and smooth. You might have admired it, if you weren't at his wedding.

"Why, out of your mouth of course." You said back as if it were obvious, before you had another sip of wine from your goblet.

He gathered his thoughts as Fandral coaxed your free hand onto his, still very interested in your attention.

"It was a lovely wedding." You said to change the subject, then turned away from him to try and get him to leave, but your defiance only drove him to you further and he leaned against the table close to you, in between you and Fandral, which forced you to draw your hand back, away from him.

"It was, wasn't it?" He said, somewhat snappy. "You must have had a fine view."

"I don't know what you mean." You said cooly as tried to drink more but he moved it away from you which earned him a very annoyed look.

"Does Astrid know that you kissed her groom?" Loki asked, deflecting the cause of his anger.

"Actually, she does. It was her request, long story." You said with nonchalance, and when that didn't satisfy him, you shook your head with a soft chuckle. "What is the matter then?"

Loki's eyes just grew more and more fiery. "Well, did you enjoy the kiss?"

You rolled your eyes and moved away from the table but he followed you out to the balcony, far from the party now.

You sighed when you realized that he wasn't going to let this go. "I don't know why you're set on torturing me but-"

"You were not meant to hear what I said to Evir-" Loki started.

"It doesn't matter." You said with exasperation. "I just can't be around you Loki. If I am then… I don't know what I might do." You turned away from him, your arms folded defensively in front of you. "You need to realize that Lady Evir is your wife, that is it. Just, leave me alone from now on."

Loki said nothing more and let you be. You heard his footsteps go to where he was supposed to be, at his wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support dear Readers! Hope you like the new chapter! :)


	11. Carriage Escort

Princess Astrid; you wondered sometimes if she was your friend or foe. The royal honeymoon was to be traditional. The four of them would travel to a little city outside of the main golden city. It was as much for show as it was for romance. A somewhat dangerous trek across where anyone may dare to assassinate them. It was meant to prove Asgard's might, and dissuade any other realm from underestimating their power to protect their royalty.

Of course Princess Astrid would request you to be her "appointed scribe" or whatever made up title she gave you to be the excuse for your inclusion.

The big day was today and you were at your post by the carriage early before the others arrived.

Thor greeted you politely then went into the carriage but Astrid wanted to talk to you. She looked positively eager. "Oh my goodness with you in those daring and stealthy clothes, you might sneak a few glances from Prince Loki on his honeymoon of all places!" She practically squealed with delight.

Your cheeks turned pink and you shook your head. "He's married Astrid, shame on you!" You teased, not wanting to make things serious.

"Oh who cares? Thor and I decided we're going to have an open marriage." She seemed actually quite relieved about that. "Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you that-" She glanced back and saw Loki and Evir walking up and she whispered to you. "I'll tell you later." She then cleared her throat and spoke up with a grin. "Prince Loki! Princess Evir! How good to see you both."

She curtsied to greet them and Evir did so back, but Loki's eyes had noticed you right away. Apparently, Astrid noticed this immediately. "Oh, Prince Loki, I invited my dear friend _______ along. I hope you don't mind." She said with a knowing smile and look between you two.

Loki sighed nervously before he bowed formally to you to greet you. "Why should I?"

Princess Astrid swooped Princess Evir in her arm and hurried her away from Loki, babbling something about wanting to show her the inside of the pretty carriage, leaving you and Loki to an awkward silence.

You were grateful when Fandral walked in. "Lady _______, I didn't know you were joining us."

You smiled when you saw him. "I could say the same to you."

Fandral looked at Loki and nodded rather than bowed. "Good to see you Loki."

Loki looked at him questioningly. "Is… anyone else coming?"

"You don't trust me?" He feigned offense.

Loki just gave him an unamused look.

Fandral shook his head. "How insulting. You know Lady _______ is here too. I have both heard and seen that she does not just fight with a pen." He winked at you then went over to his post beside the carriage.

With that, you heard Lady Astrid call you inside the carriage, deciding suddenly that she wanted you to write down all the events so she can read back on them later.

~.~.~.~

Fandral was given the unlucky post of walking alongside the carriage drawn by horses while the five of you were in the carriage. At first, you'd sat beside Princess Astrid, across from Loki and against the carriage window. But then she said, "Oh, there is no way you'll be able to catch the details of my curls or Thor's glances towards me if you're next to me dear!" You found this odd, since, she wasn't really so vain. "Here, why don't you sit right there across from me?"

The moment you tried to protest she hurried you to do it before the carriage started moving and you ended up exactly where you didn't want to be. You were opposite of Astrid, pressed up against the carriage and Loki's body. The space was not meant for five people, clearly. You had no idea why Astrid was so hell bent on setting you up.

You just barely had enough room to wiggle out your magic quill and paper so you can cast your spells that would write on the paper exactly what you saw. You did this for a few moments before you noticed a little tassel sticking out of the pocket of Loki's pants. You looked away for a moment and the carriage bumped you all, further knocking it out of his pocket. There was no mistaking it. 

It was your bookmark. 

He kept it.

You didn't know why your heart was racing, but it was for some reason. It beat even faster when you looked up from his pocket and saw him looking back at you with passionate eyes. It was as if you were both trying to tell the other so many things that just couldn't be said; that didn't dare to be said. The feeling between you two was practically electric. You knew now that deep down, he did care for you, in one way or another. 

You wondered if he knew just how hard you had to work at trying to get him out of your mind. If he knew how much it killed you that it wasn't meant to be. He seemed to be searching, in that moment, for any hint or clue. You didn't dare offer him any, simply going back to your spells and logging.

No one else seemed to be in on your telepathic looks and subtle energy, which you were thankful for.

An hour later, the carriage stopped, and Fandral said that he just wanted to survey the perimeter. You offered to help which he eventually agreed to. 

Besides the obvious reasons to help him, you just really needed some space from Loki before you lost your senses entirely. 

How could one look practically make you forget every reason you'd been angry? 

He was just a good persuader, he was just making a fool out of you, he was just being the God of Mischief. You told yourself this over and over like a mantra, no matter how untrue it felt. There was no way you could allow yourself to get hurt again. No way you could bear seeing him kiss her again. Once you got to the cabin, you'd sooner sleep outside with Fandral in the cold than stay with them, no matter how Astrid pleaded.

Then, as if to draw you from your thoughts and into the realm of nightmares, you heard a piercing scream. A beast unlike any you'd ever heard.

Thor started to leave the carriage but you stopped him. "Stay with your Princess. Fandral and I will stay out here, we don't know what we're dealing with."

Fandral agreed. "Yes, it may be fast. If you leave, that might be the chance it's waiting for."

You and Fandral ventured toward the sound, him ready with his sword, and you ready with your daggers. In the shadows you heard very deliberate footsteps. Then it pounced on Fandral and he struggled as the sleek yet strong creature tried to bite off his head with its powerful and large jaw.

You threw your enchanted dagger to its head and zipped across with it as you gripped the knife handle tightly. Once it stabbed into the back of its head, with you flailing on top, the beast lost interest in Fandral. The warrior withdrew as he heard more screams so he could help protect the carriage if more monsters arrived.

The monster smelled the air and suddenly looked straight towards the carriage. 

"Oh no you don't!" You grumbled, but then it bucked its head back and you flew off. You used your other dagger to throw it into its leg and you gripped the handle as you flew along with the enchanted weapon. The creature roared, then circled behind itself to try and bite you. You held the dagger that stabbed its foot in one hand to keep him focused on you. You used your other hand to conjure a large hammer to stop the monster's jaw from snapping at you. It was so strong, it broke the metal like glass, leaving the pole the only thing between you, and death.

For a moment you wondered if this was the end of your story. If this was how you died. For that second, as the pole started to turn, you realized how, in one moment, you can be alive, and the next dead. You felt a flurry of regret, not only that but truthfully, you were afraid to die. No. Not afraid. You just… weren't ready.

Then you caught a brief motion in the corner of your eye. Of green, and black, and gold. In the next moment, as the pole broke, you were wrapped up in a pair of strong arms and whisked away behind a tree. As the blur of magic wore off, you saw Loki.

"You should be protecting Princess Evir." Was the first thing that blurted out of your mouth for reasons you didn't know.

He looked at you like you were crazy. Now that you were both alone, and away from everything, Asgard, the carriage, everything, he seemed more… himself. "Evir? The monster would be doing me a favor if he made her his lunch." He said with a roll of his eyes.

You shook your head. "What are you talking about? The crowning ceremony is in three days, she could very well be Asgard's Queen! It's my duty to-"

An intensity burned in his eyes as he backed you into the tree behind you and hovered over you. "Forget all that. I'm done with it, so should you."

"Done with what?" You'd nearly forgotten that you had just barely survived an attack from an unknown beast! Loki was once again stealing your attention, even now.

"The idea of being King. I have known it deep down that it was always meant to go to Thor no matter what I did. I will never be his equal in the eyes of my father. That didn't stop me though, I kept trying. It was my life's purpose to prove that I could do it." He said somewhat bitterly but as his eyes looked into yours he softened. "But you… you… Damn you." He said, cursing his weakness. "You… destroyed me. The moment I looked at you I was done. I felt myself losing the will to care about any of it… and even stranger, I didn't mind it. I had strived, all my life, to be King of Asgard, trained, night and day, studied for hours; and one look-- One look broke me." 

He pressed his forehead against yours and you felt his soft, cool breath on your skin. You tried to tell yourself your mantra, over and over. 

It was useless.

You trusted yourself. You saw in his eyes that he was speaking the truth. How could you be angry when he'd just saved your life. He'd prioritized you over Evir and, if it weren't for that… you'd be dead.

The moment broke with the scream of the monster. He looked back towards the scream but stayed close to you. He looked back at you with a soft smirk. "You know… if you weren't a mortal, I probably would have fallen for you."

You narrowed your eyes at his teasing. "Yes, and I might have fallen for you, if you weren't an ass." You teased back then playfully pushed his chest back and you went back to the carriage together.

You arrived to see the beast dead and Thor looking down at it. "That  _ thing _ has been slain. We should venture onward lest more grow bold."

Fandral looked confident. "I doubt it, after that." He said, lightly kicking the beast's foot.

Soon you were all on your way again, but there was a different mood in the carriage now and Princess Evir seemed to sense it, trying to capture Loki's attention whenever possible. It proved to be a difficult task, as he quite often snuck you playful glances and knowing looks. He seemed so much more lively and like himself. It made you… happy. It also worried you. How could you possibly survive this trip now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for reading and commenting! I hope you're having a great day. :)


	12. Warm Snow Flurry

Once you all arrived at the cabin in the little city, you hurried inside. The area was lovely and somewhat high into the mountains, which meant it was actually quite cold. The magic of the carriage had kept you warm but now there was no denying it.

The cabin was huge with high ceilings and tall windows. The sun was out but it looked like it might just snow soon.

"You'll be staying in here, of course." Loki said to you.

You'd heard him but it didn't register right away that he was talking to you. You turned to face him and he looked at you with expecting eyes.

Princess Evir cut in with narrowed eyes. "Of course not. She needs to be outside protecting us with Fandral."

Princess Astrid shook her head. "Lady _____ is here to assist me, I require her presence inside for any moment's notice." She said decidedly.

"Well then, it's decided." Loki said.

There were only two rooms, so, while Thor took a shower and Princess Evir took Loki away to talk to him, Astrid made a fun little pillow and blanket tent with you in the living room like you had when you were children. You both went inside the fort to check out your handy work.

Princess Astrid peeked out to make sure no one was nearby before she went back into the tent with you. "I've been sitting on this information for ever!" She whispered excitedly. It was evident that she had something interesting to tell.

"What is it?" You asked, unable to hide your curiosity.

"Well," She said quietly. "I found out that Princess Evir and Sir Andrew were once lovers."

You gasped. "What? But she set me up with him!" You whispered back.

Astrid shook her head. "She was jealous the whole time, I found out when I heard the servants talking about how happy they were that you were done with your book, so Evir would stop taking her jealousy out on them."

That certainly peaked your interest. "You don't suppose she's been…"

"Unfaithful?" She finished. "Undoubtedly. I don't have proof, mind you, but the things I've heard… certainly make it likely."

"Is that what's made you so invested in setting me up?" You joked.

She looked thoughtful. "I suppose so… But I guess I'm also just a hopeless romantic. The way you two look at eachother, the way you have always been fond of Loki…" She paused for a moment with a kind smile. "It just would be a shame to see that love go to waste." She said with sadness before she perked up again. "Especially for a woman like Evir, she tests me." She rolled her eyes, then chuckled.

"Do you think we should tell Loki what you heard?" You asked.

She shook her head again. "I'd say yes, but I don't have proof. Without proof, we'll both look crazy, and she'll make it even harder for you to be near him."

You nodded. "You're right. Let's just wait and see."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That night you felt physically comfortable in your little fort of sorts with the sounds of the snow and cold breeze treating you nicely but emotionally… you felt a wreck. You almost wished you were still angry at Loki or didn't care about him, so it wouldn't hurt to not have him beside you. You hated that it pained you to know he might be in bed with Evir right now. That they might even be doing more.

It was ridiculous. They were married after all… At the same time though, your feelings couldn't be denied. You would feel hurt if you discovered that they'd been intimate, whether it was right or not, you would.

You found it hard to sleep. You just lay there for a few hours until you heard a shuffle of the blankets that made your tent lift. In came the tall slender man you'd been worrying over. He smiled at you as he went inside the small tent. "You were really going to sleep in this?" He said humorously as he looked around, before looking into your eyes.

You felt at a loss for words for a moment. Your heart was racing, and your cheeks flushed pink. You were so close to him right now, in a very private space. "Won't Princess Evir wonder where you are?"

He shook his head. "I have an illusion set."

"But it's your honeymoon so, wouldn't she want to…" You didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Loki only drew closer to you and gently touched your cheek. "I don't care what she wants." He said, low and deep, quiet, like the whirl of winds outside.

You felt like your heart was about to pound out of your chest as he brought you even closer to him. "What are you…"

Then, he did something else you hadn't expected, he wrapped his arm around your waist and drew you even closer, so you pressed up against him. He gently moved your sleeve down to expose a bit of your skin. You felt your body and mind start to lose the will to resist, even more so when you felt his lips press along your shoulder then up your collarbone and neck.

"Loki…" You murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

He kissed along your jawline then finally, slowly, he brought his mouth on yours and kissed you with such soft intimacy that your mind swirled into a whirlpool of nothing. Just him, and you, and the snow outside. 

The way he kissed you began as gentle and teasing, but as time passed he became more passionate and almost desperate. His hands moved along your body as you matched his energy and kissed him back just the way you'd secretly always wanted to.

Somehow along the way, you ended up lying on the floor of your tent, with Loki on top of you. Both of you panted softly as you looked at each other. 

He gently ran his finger along your bottom lip as his eyes took you in. His hand then drifted down your side. You looked up at him, hardly believing what was happening. 

"You better be careful." You warned, almost teasingly.

"And why is that?" He asked, clearly not convinced.

"Because I won't be kissing you again if I find out you've been kissing that woman again." You said, and he smirked at your feisty attitude.

"Jealousy?" He purred as he lowered himself down closer to you, only one hand holding him up as he caressed you.

"You'd not feel anger if I kissed another man?" You countered, though you were sure he was just messing with you.

"Certainly not." He brushed off the idea but it only made you chuckle.

"I know that Fandral would not object to a warm kiss from me right now, especially on a cold night like this. Shall I go get him?" You tried to get up to tease him but he easily kept you from leaving.

"Do not jest about such things." He said, firm yet kind. "Of course I will try to find a way to end things with Evir… if I can. Even if I can't, it doesn't mean I'll do anything other than be cordial. The kiss you saw was to placate her, nothing more." He sighed, then lay next to you, resting his head on your shoulder slightly.

"I should have never told her about my heritage. I was just… panicked." He said, sounding disappointed in his lack of a level head in that regard.

"Well… I suppose I can forgive you." You said, though internally you still kept a bit of yourself reserved until he proved his words to be true. 

There was no use worrying anymore, you'd finally accepted that you wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with you. There wasn't any room left for denial anymore.

"Well…" You mused gently. "Let's just enjoy this moment. Hm?" You said to set him at ease, and you turned to your side to hug him. "We'll figure it out, together."

He smiled and wrapped you up in his arms and held you close, keeping you safe and warm.

You'd taken note that he hadn't said he loved you yet and you didn't quite feel ready to say the same if you were honest with yourself. For once, you forgot about duty and what was expected and just enjoyed being able to be close to someone incredibly special to you.

You just didn't know how you could possibly extend this moment into a lifetime with everything else in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm in a winter mood? Lol <3  
> Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and are having a nice day/night. :)


End file.
